


L'attesa

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Halloween, M/M, Misunderstandings, ghost story, more or less
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Una ragazza che vede i fantasmi.Due fantasmi che non si parlano da anni.





	L'attesa

“Cazzo, mi sono persa, lo sapevo! Scusa, puoi aiutarmi? Devo tornare nel piazzale davanti all’albergo.”

“...”

“Lo so, è un po’ imbarazzante, ma queste strade sono tutte uguali.”

“...”

“Mi faresti un grande favore se mi aiutassi, mi stanno aspettando.”

“...”

“Sì, sto parlando con te, seduto sull’altalena.”

“Tu puoi vedermi?”

“Già.”

“Solo me?”

“No, tutti quelli come te.”

“Fantasmi.”

“Fantasmi.”

“Scusa se non ti ho risposto, ma sono rimasto sorpreso: la gente normalmente non può vedermi.”

“Vero: gli altri vedono solo un’altalena vuota che dondola. Il che, nelle giornate senza vento, è abbastanza inquietante, lasciamelo dire.”

“Oh, non ci avevo mai pensato. Ma non è troppo stancante essere in luogo come questo, per una persona come te?”

“Ti stupirebbe sapere quanti fantasmi ci sono ancora sulla terra, nei luoghi più impensati. Col tempo, ci ho fatto l’abitudine, anche perché l’alternativa è impazzire e non è una bella prospettiva. Perché ridi?”

“Sei molto pragmatica, mi ricordi una persona che conoscevo.”

“Hm, comunque, ero preparata e, se devo essere sincera, mi aspettavo di trovare più fantasmi qui. Sì, siete in molti sul ponte ferroviario, nell’ospedale e vicino alla centrale nucleare, ma in città non siete moltissimi.”

“È perché qualcuno ogni tanto decide di andare oltre. Fanno pace con loro stessi, col destino che hanno subito, oppure perdono la speranza che ciò che stanno aspettando arrivi.”

“Cosa aspettano?”

“Un segno, oppure una persona.”

“È quello che stai facendo tu? Aspetti qualcuno?”

“Io… no…”

“Non sembri molto convinto.”

“Aspettare qualcuno implica la speranza che quella persona arrivi, io non lo spero.”

“E allora perché sei qui? Perché non passi oltre?”

“Be’... ecco… puoi chiamarlo senso di responsabilità, se vuoi. Ero uno dei responsabili della liquidazione, e quando sono morto ho pensato fosse giusto tornare qua. Perché fai quella faccia, non mi credi?”

“Perdonami, ma se così fosse, dovresti essere alla centrale. Invece sei qui, seduto su un’altalena in un parchetto nascosto tra i palazzi. Secondo me stai aspettando qualcuno.”

“Non avevi detto di esserti persa? Ti dico come tornare indietro.”

“Eee adesso stai cambiando argomento…”

“No… cioè, forse sì…”

“Va bene, non sei obbligato a parlarne, se non vuoi. Ma per esperienza so che a voi fantasmi parlare fa bene.”

“Comunque dovresti davvero tornare indietro, è quasi buio.”

“... come vuoi.”

“Prendi la prima strada a sinistra fino alla farmacia, poi gira a destra, costeggia la scuola e ti troverai nella piazza davanti all’albergo. Spero che il tuo pullman non sia già partito, i giri turistici a quest’ora sono già finiti.”

“Non preoccuparti, non sono una turista.”

“Oh? Allora cosa ci fai a Pripyat?”

“Sono una scienziata. Sono qui con alcuni colleghi per studiare gli effetti a lungo termine delle radiazioni sugli animali. Speriamo che questo ci aiuti a trovare delle cure migliori per i tumori e le deformazioni.”

“Posso vedere i tuoi appunti?”

“Certamente. Aspetta, li sfoglio io per te.”

“Molto ben fatti, accurati e metodici, specie queste note.”

“Sei uno scienziato anche tu? Cioè, lo eri?”

“Lo ero. Ah, vedo che hai scritto anche numerose domande: è positivo, la curiosità e il dubbio sono tratti importanti per chi lavora nel nostro campo.”

“Ti ringrazio.”

“No, sono io che ringrazio te: è un sollievo sapere che tutta questa follia ha avuto dei risvolti positivi, alla fine.”

“Non credo che la liquidazione che avete fatto sia stata una follia. Se non ci fosse stati voi a contrastare le conseguenze dell’incidente, oggi la situazione sarebbe infinitamente peggiore.”

“Abbiamo solo fatto quello che doveva essere fatto.”

“Ora devo proprio andare: grazie per le indicazioni.”

“Qui è dove ci siamo baciati.”

“... come?”

“Volevi sapere perché sono su questa altalena. Ero innamorato di una persona quando eravamo in vita… be’, mi piace pensare che lo fossimo entrambi, e qui è dove ci siamo scambiati il nostro primo bacio. Mi stavo dondolando, non ricordo di cosa stavamo parlando, della liquidazione probabilmente, o delle conseguenze delle radiazioni. So che a un certo punto lui ha afferrato le catene dell’altalena, fermandola, e mi ha baciato.”

“È molto romantico.”

“Sempre qui ci siamo scambiati il nostro ultimo bacio.”

“Eeee questo è un po’ triste… quindi stai aspettando che quella persona torni da te?”

“Smettila di insistere, ti ho detto non sto aspettando.”

“A me sembra di sì.”

“No, no. Dopo aver lasciato Pripyat ed essere tornato a Mosca, io presi una decisione che ebbe delle conseguenze per entrambi e… non ho il diritto di pretendere che quella persona torni da me. Quindi non la sto aspettando, perché so che non verrà.”

“Capisco… senti, io resterò qui ancora alcuni giorni; domani ho una ispezione nei boschi ma, se ti fa piacere, posso tornare qui a salutarti, prima di partire.”

“Mi farebbe piacere, sì.”

“Come ti chiami?”

“Valery.”

“Allora ci vediamo, Valery.”

~*~

“Scusa, potresti evitare di spaventare tutti gli animali che tento di avvicinare? Mi stai rendendo il lavoro estremamente difficile.”

“...”

“Sto parlando con te, tizio dall’aria corrucciata.”

“...”

“Sì, posso vederti, io vedo i fantasmi.”

“E puoi anche sentirmi?”

“Certo.”

“Allora devi allontanarti immediatamente da quest’area.”

“Perché? Non sto facendo nulla di male, sto lavorando.”

“Ci sono frammenti di grafite radioattiva nel suolo.”

“Oh, pensavo che la zona fosse stata bonificata all’epoca della liquidazione.”

“Lo fu. I nostri ragazzi fecero del loro meglio, ma alcuni piccoli frammenti sono stati portati lontano dalla centrale dal vento e col tempo sono penetrati nel suolo.”

“È per questo che sei qui nei boschi invece che in città, dove ci sono tutti gli altri fantasmi?”

“Sì: quando arriva qualche turista o uno scienziato faccio abbaiare i cani randagi, oppure faccio avvicinare qualche orso: di solito è sufficiente a spaventarli e farli spostare.”

“È un compito impegnativo, il tuo.”

“Sono un fantasma, non mi stanco.”

“Da quando sei qui?”

“Da quando sono morto, pochi anni dopo l’incidente.”

“È un sacco di tempo.”

“Lo faccio perché deve essere fatto.” 

“Anche tu...”

“Come?”

“No, nulla, una frase che ho già sentito dire. Dimmi, non ti senti mai solo qui nel bosco? Non c’è nessuno, a parte te.”

“Ho iniziato a sperimentare la solitudine mentre ero ancora in vita. Mi ci sono abituato.”

“Hm, brutta cosa a cui abituarsi.”

“C’è di peggio…”

“Senti, voglio aiutarti: ci sono frammenti di grafite anche da altre parti? Se me li indichi tutti su questa cartina, dirò che ho rilevato tracce elevate di radioattività e manderanno qualcuno a bonificare le zone.”

“Sei molto pragmatica, mi ricordi me.”

“Oh…”

“Perché fai quella faccia?”

“Perché anche questo l’ho già sentito dire: precisamente è la seconda volta nel giro di due giorni che qualcuno mi definisce così.”

“E allora? L’aggettivo è calzante.”

“Però è un termine inusuale.”

“Capisco: pensi sia troppo stupido per conoscere parole complicate.”

“Cosa? No, affatto! Quello che intendevo dire è che probabilmente conosci la persona, o meglio il fantasma, che usa questa parola. Questo fantasma ha anche detto che gli ricordavo una certa persona pragmatica, e tu hai detto che ti assomiglio, ergo...”

“...”

“Ho detto qualcosa di male?”

“In questa stagione fa buio presto, non dovresti attardarti qui, radiazioni o meno: torna in città.”

“Ma guarda, evitate le domande allo stesso modo.”

“Non hai fatto nessuna domanda.”

“Era sottintesa, ma chiara.”

“Voi scienziati volete sempre avere ragione!”

“Voi scienziati? Stai ammettendo che conosci qualche altro scienziato? Quello che siede su un’altalena, giù in città? Quello che fu baciato sull’altalena?”

“Io… no. Non mi muovo mai da qui, non so chi c’è in città.”

“Davvero? E allora perché quando ho menzionato l’altalena hai sussultato?”

“Ti sbagli.”

“Io non credo.”

“Ma cosa vuoi? Tu non mi conosci.”

“Rispondi a questo: se io faccio venire delle persone a rimuovere i residui di grafite, non avrai più ragione di restare qui nel bosco, corretto?”

“Sì, e con questo?”

“Passerai oltre, in quel caso?”

“No.”

“Perché? Il tuo lavoro sarebbe finito, troveresti la tua pace.”

“Be’... potrebbero presentarsi altri problemi. Devo restare qui e vigilare.”

“Che è una scusa per non ammettere che hai un motivo per restare. L’uomo sull’altalena mi ha detto che i fantasmi che restano stanno aspettando qualcuno.”

“Che ti importa di quel che faccio? Tanto fra qualche giorno ripartirai e tornerai a casa tua.”

“Mi importa perché mi sembra così stupido! Siete qui da quando siete morti, a pochi chilometri l’uno dall’altro: è così chiaro che vi state aspettando a vicenda…”

“Non è vero. So per certo che lui non mi sta aspettando.”

“Come fai a dirlo, se non vi parlate?”

“Lo so e basta! È vero, quando eravamo ancora vivi, lo baciai su quella altalena, gli dissi che sarebbe andato tutto bene e che sarei rimasto con lui sino alla fine, ma una volta tornati a Mosca non ho potuto, l’ho lasciato solo. Non può aspettarmi, non dopo questo, sarà ancora furioso con me, e non posso sperare che mi aspetti, non ne ho il diritto.”

“Invece lui…”

“Ora basta, non serve a niente parlarne ancora! Torna da dove sei venuta!”

“Stai cercando di spaventarmi?”

“Sì! Perché non funziona?”

“Vedo spiriti e fantasmi da quando sono nata, ci vuole ben altro per spaventarmi. Ora, se solo mi ascoltassi un attimo…”

“No.”

“Oh… ma… svanire nel nulla è una mossa molto sleale, sai?”

~*~

“Sei ancora qui.”

“Te l’ho detto che sarei tornata a trovarti, Valery.”

“Non devi trascurare il tuo lavoro solo perché ti faccio pena. Sono morto, non puoi fare nulla per me.”

“Be’, è più forte di me: quando vedo qualcosa di stupido devo porvi rimedio.”

“Stupido?”

“Dimmi una cosa: l’uomo che stai aspettando…”

“Ti ho detto che non sto aspettando nessuno.”

“Alto, capelli grigi, imponente, testardo, non molto gentile.”

“...”

“È qui, Valery, è nel bosco, ci ho parlato.”

“Lo so.”

“Come lo sai?”

“Ogni tanto si ferma al limitare della città e mi osserva per un po’. Pensa che io non mi accorga della sua presenza. Però è la chiara dimostrazione di quello che ti sto dicendo.”

“A me non è chiaro un bel niente!”

“È chiaro che non vuole avere nulla a che fare con me, altrimenti sarebbe venuto a parlarmi in questi anni. Ma non verrà e io non ho il diritto di pretendere che lo faccia.”

“Oh cielo, mi sta venendo mal di testa, e non per via delle radiazioni.”

“Non è una cosa molto carina da dire.”

“Voi dovreste ascoltarvi! Dite le stesse cose, pensate le stesse cose: anche lui è convinto di averti fatto qualcosa di male e che sei tu a essere arrabbiato al punto da non voler parlare con lui.”

“No… non è possibile… perché pensa una cosa del genere?”

“Non so dirtelo, ma forse sarebbe utile… che so… PARLARVI?”

“È passato tanto tempo ormai, non so più come si fa. E anche in vita, non ero davvero molto bravo in questo.”

“Non è una scusa.”

“No, hai ragione, non lo è, ma davvero io non so cosa fare…”

“Lo so io. Come si chiama lui?”

“Boris.”

“BORIS! VIENI QUA, SO CHE MI SENTI!”

“Vedi? Avevo ragione io, non verrà.”

“So come convincerlo.”

“Mi piacerebbe vederti provare.”

“Ti accontento subito. Ehi, Boris, ricordi la grafite nel bosco? Se non vieni qua subito non ne parlerò a nessuno e non verrà rimossa.”

“NON PUOI FARLO! ME LO AVEVI PROMESSO!”

“Visto, Valery? Te l’ho detto che l’avrei convinto. Ora vi lascio soli e, per l’amore del cielo, parlatevi. Oh, e Boris, riguardo alla grafite? Ho già avvertito le autorità competenti, ovviamente.”

“Tu…”

“Buona giornata.”

“...”

“...”

“Non sei obbligato a restare qua se non vuoi, quella ragazza ti ha convinto a venire con l’inganno.”

“È così Valery, vuoi che me ne vada? Non sopporti di vedermi nemmeno per pochi minuti?”

“Cosa diavolo stai dicendo?”

“Be’, in fondo non posso biasimarti.”

“Boris, io…”

“Hai ragione, è davvero meglio che vada, venire qui è stato un errore.”

“No, resta! Ti prego, resta.”

“Sul serio?”

“Sì: in realtà volevo parlarti, fin da quando sei arrivato qua, ma…”

“Tu sapevi che ero qui?”

“Sì, l’ho sempre saputo, ho sempre percepito la tua presenza attorno a me, le volte in cui ti fermi laggiù, dietro quel palazzo, ad osservarmi.”

“Ma non sei mai venuto da me a parlarmi, Valery. Perché?”

“Nemmeno tu l’hai fatto, Boris.”

“L’ho chiesto per primo.”

“È una gara, dunque?”

“No, non lo è.”

“...”

“...”

“Borja…”

“Valera…”

“Ah…”

“Prima tu.”

“No, prima tu.”

“Mph…”

“Lo trovi divertente, Boris?”

“Sì, un po’.”

“Hm, forse lo è, però non siamo mai stati così a disagio tra di noi. Cosa ci è successo?”

“Abbiamo sofferto e siamo morti.”

“Già...”

“O forse siamo solo arrugginiti, e forse dovremmo parlare, come ci ha suggerito quella ragazza.”

“Ieri lei mi ha chiesto se stessi aspettando qualcuno, ma io le ho risposto di no, perché ero certo che non saresti mai venuto.”

“Questo è… anch’io le ho detto qualcosa di simile.”

“Sai perché ero convinto che non saresti mai venuto a parlarmi, Boris?”

“No.”

“Perché pensavo che tu fossi arrabbiato con me, per il modo in cui me ne sono andato, perché non ti ho lasciato alcuna spiegazione, solo quei nastri per gli altri scienziati. Pensavo di non poter pretendere nulla da te, e mi raccontavo che non ti stavo aspettando. Però oggi lei mi ha detto che tu pensi sia io a non voler parlare con te.”

“È così.”

“Perché lo pensi?”

“Me lo stai chiedendo sul serio?”

“Sì!”

“Ricordi quando ci scambiammo il nostro ultimo bacio, proprio qui?”

“Non l’ho mai dimenticato.”

“Ti promisi che sarebbe andato tutto bene.”

“Boris…”

“Te lo giurai! Ti giurai che non avrei permesso a nessuno di farti del male e che ti sarei stato vicino, qualunque cosa fosse accaduta, e invece non l’ho fatto. Per questo pensavo mi odiassi e che non volessi parlare con me, per questo ti ho solo osservato da lontano, in questi anni.”

“Boris, parlare al processo fu stata una mia scelta e sapevo quali sarebbero state le conseguenze, sapevo che il KGB mi avrebbe isolato, per impedirmi di parlare di nuovo della verità.”

“Non importa, una promessa è una promessa, e non io l’ho rispettata. Ci ho provato, Valera, ci ho provato in ogni modo, ma ho fallito.”

“E io ho pensato a lungo di lasciarti un messaggio, un segno di qualunque tipo, solo per te, per spiegarmi, per chiederti scusa, ma non avevo nessuno di fidato a cui darlo, nemmeno la persona a cui ho detto dove trovare i nastri era fidata al punto tale di confidargli di noi due.”

“Quindi tu… non mi odi?”

“... quando ero ancora vivo, chiuso nel mio isolamento, ho sperato che trovassi un modo di contattarmi, lo speravo ogni giorno, ma odiarti? Come puoi pensare che possa odiarti, dopo tutto quello che c’è stato tra noi, Boris? Tu piuttosto, davvero non mi porti rancore perché mi sono suicidato?”

“Forse un po’, all’inizio, lo sai come sono fatto, mi arrabbio facilmente. Ma più che altro ho pianto la tua scomparsa, ogni giorno finché sono restato in vita. No, non ti ho mai odiato, Valera.”

“Dio.. ero così spaventato all’idea che tu mi odiassi che non trovavo il coraggio di parlarti, nemmeno dopo essere morto, per non avere una conferma delle mie paure.”

“Anch’io.”

“Quella ragazza ha ragione, siamo due stupidi.”

“Hm.”

“Boris, pensi che dovremmo andarcene da qui, ora che ci siamo chiariti?”

“Non so cosa succede a chi decide di andare oltre, magari svanisce per sempre, magari si reincarna. Non mi alletta molto come prospettiva, preferirei restare qui.”

“Perché?”

“È un po’ come casa e qui abbiamo dei bei ricordi, no?”

“Sì, li abbiamo. Inoltre, dopo trent'anni, ci sono molte altre cose che vorrei dirti.”

“Anch’io. E poi l’hai detto tu stesso: siamo stati stupidi, finiremo per reincarnarci in due asini.”

“Mph. Allora, cosa vuoi fare adesso?”

“Voglio che smetti di dondolarti su questa altalena.”

“Perché?”

“Perché voglio baciarti.”

“Oh… sì.”


End file.
